Batman and, Castiel?
by captainjackismylonelyangel
Summary: It's three year old Dean Winchester's first day of daycare in the new town of Lawrence, Kansas and he has no idea what to expect. But he's ready, that is, to say...before he meets one strange two year old who has no idea who Batman is.
1. He's a Winchester

"I DON' WANNA GO!"

"Dean, sweetheart, please. You have to go. Daycare won't be so bad."

"BUT I DON' KNOW ANYBODY! I'M GUNNA BE ALL ALONE!"

"Listen to your mother, kiddo. You're making her late for her interview."

"GOOD!"

"Dean Robert Winchester you are going to daycare, and that is _final_!"

The three year old froze in the middle of his morning tantrum and stared up at his father. He couldn't believe that his father had yelled at him.

His mother slowly walked up to his father. "John, calm down. You're scaring him."

His parents glanced at the small child who was looking at his father in fear.

Dean's lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry, Daddy." He ran up and hugged his father's legs. "I'm sorry!"

John's angry expression softened as tears started to fall from his son's eyes. He bent down and picked him up. "It's okay, buddy. You're still going to daycare, though." He wiped Dean's tears with his thumb.

Dean nodded. "I will. I'll try to make some friends."

John's lips curved up into a smile. "That's my boy." He set Dean on his feet again. "So who do you want to take you to daycare? Me or Mom?"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together like he was trying to figure out the answer to a tough question, but to a three year old, choosing between his parents _is_ a tough question. "Umm…both!" The small child did a little jig as he came up with a perfect solution. "You _and_ Mommy!"

His parents laughed.

"Okay, kiddo," John said, kissing his wife's cheek. "I'm sure Bobby won't mind if I'm a little late. I'm going to go start the car."

"Oh, so you leave me with the child?" his wife said sarcastically.

John winked. "You know it, Mary."

Mary shook her head, holding her hand out to Dean as John left the house. "Come on, Dean. Grab your backpack."

Dean bounced, grabbing his Batman backpack, then taking his mom's hand.

He was nervous for daycare. He'd never gone to one before and he and his parents had just moved to the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. But Dean was prepared. He had his favorite superhero on his backpack (and on his underwear), and he had on an ACDC t-shirt. He was ready.

The short drive to the daycare was quiet. Dean kept fidgeting in his car seat, his nervousness growing the closer they got.

"Momma?" he asked quietly.

"What, sweetheart?" Mary turned around in her seat to see her son looking at his hands. "Dean, what's the matter?"

The small boy slowly looked up at his mother. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"Don't think like that, kiddo," John said, glancing at his son through the rear-view mirror. "They'll like you. You are a Winchester, after all."

Dean smiled a little, not believing his dad. "Okay."


	2. I Want Batman

Thanks for reading chapter one! I know it was kind of a rough start, but it's coming along. I'm not used to writing with chapters, so this is a challenge for me.

Oh, Cas shows up in this chapter :)

* * *

They arrived at the daycare not long after that conversation. Dean clung to his dad as they walked inside the building.

They were met with the sounds of laughing children and the voices of adults telling them to quiet down.

A young woman sat at the desk checking two small children into the daycare. She smiled kindly at them as she wrote their names on name tags.

"Here's Castiel's," she said, pinning the tag on the back of the shirt of the small black haired boy. She turned to the brown-haired boy, pinning a name tag on him as well. "And Gabriel. Welcome back." The woman opened the door to the playroom saying, "All right, you're all set. Go on in."

Gabriel ran straight in, not bothering to tell his father goodbye. Castiel, on the other hand, began to cry, clutching at his father's legs.

"I don' wanna go in!" he cried.

His father let out a big sigh. "Castiel, let go. You are already making me late, as it is."

The Winchester family watched the scene in silence, amazed at the lack of love in the father's tone.

The young woman bit her lip, awkwardly glancing between the boy and his father and the small family of three waiting by the doors. "Umm…" she finally said. "Mr. Novak, would you mind if Castiel helped me behind the desk for a little while?"

Mr. Novak shook his head, prying his son off his leg. He lifted the small boy up, handing him to the woman. "Take him."

Castiel screamed at the loss of his father, who had turned and hurriedly walked out of the daycare.

John and Mary glanced at each other before stepping up to the desk.

The woman began bouncing Castiel on her hip, trying to get him to calm down. She smiled at the Winchesters, holding out her free hand. "Hi, I'm Jo Harvelle. My mom and I run the daycare here."

Mary took Jo's hand and shook it. "I'm Mary Winchester and this is my husband, John."

"And who's this little guy?" Jo asked, trying to get Dean's attention as the three year old hid his face in John's neck.

"This is Dean," said Mary, tugging on her son's arm. "Tell the nice lady hi."

Dean sheepishly peeked out of his hiding spot so Jo was able to see only a bright green eye. "Hi."

Jo chuckled, still bouncing Castiel, who had begun to calm down.

The door to the playroom opened and an older woman stepped out. She saw Jo with Castiel and the three Winchesters and stopped. "Oh, hello," she said. "I'm Ellen, Jo's mom."

"Mom, these are the Winchesters," Jo said.

"This boy, too?" Ellen said, motioning to Castiel.

Jo shook her head. "Gabriel Novak's little brother."

"Ah." Ellen seemed all too familiar to the name 'Novak'. She sighed. "Give him here."

Jo's eyes widened, a look of horror taking over her features. "I don't think that's the best idea, mom."

"Okay." Ellen turned to John and Mary. "I haven't seen you around Lawrence before."

"We moved here a week ago," Mary said. "We haven't been out much since we arrived."

"Well, what brings you here?"

"I lost my job where we were from and a friend of mine offered me a job here," smiled John.

"Who's your friend?" asked Jo.

"Bobby Singer."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ellen laughed. "You must be that long-lost nephew Bobby always talks about. He was really happy to have you here."

"You know Bobby?"

"He was a good friend of my husband's. Bobby said that you had a little family. He just failed to tell me that they were growing again." Ellen eyed the small bump on Mary's abdomen.

Mary blushed, placing a hand on her stomach. "Bobby doesn't know yet. I haven't seen him since we arrived."

"Well, Bobby's coming over to our place for dinner tonight," Jo said, "maybe you could join us, too." She turned to her mother, her hand rubbing Castiel's back. The small child had quieted down and was playing with her hair. "Right, mom?"

Ellen smiled. "Of course. A dinner of seven never hurt us."

"Seven?" The numbers didn't add up in John's mind.

"Ash is the seventh," said Jo. "He's my cousin. He works here, too."

John glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, we'd better get going. Mary's due at the hospital."

"Ultrasound?" asked Ellen.

"Job interview," Mary corrected. "I'm a neonatal nurse."

"If you don't get the job we could always use the help here," Ellen offered. "Four is sometimes not enough."

"Five if Chuck feels brave enough," mumbled Jo.

"I appreciate the offer," Mary said. "I'll keep it in mind." She poked Dean in the side, eliciting a small squeak from the child. "Time to go, sweetheart."

Dean shook his head. "No."

Mary handed his backpack to Ellen, who said, "You know, we've got a few Batman toys inside. Something tells me that you like Batman."

Dean's head shot up from his dad's neck, colliding with John's chin, but the small boy didn't notice. "Batman?" He wiggled in John's hold. "Daddy, put me down. I want Batman."

The adults laughed as John put Dean down and the three year old ran to the door.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!"

"We'll see you, kiddo," John waved, taking Mary's hand.

"Have fun, sweetheart."

Dean ignored the goodbyes as the playroom door was opened for him. He ran in, his feet going fast as if the floor was on fire.


	3. Fight Club

This is going to be the last chapter for a while guys, I'm sorry. I've been really busy with homework and life...it's my Senior year guys, I'm swamped.

Plus, I'm kinda at a writer's block, (insert sad face here).

I'm so thankful for everyone who has read this so far; it means a lot to me!

Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Kids were everywhere, twelve, he counted. (Yes, Dean can count. He's very proud of that fact.) There were five girls and seven boys with two adults who looked to be way in over their heads.

He recognized the boy Gabriel who was throwing pieces of candy at a girl with a head full of red hair, and she was chucking them right back.

"Stop it, Gabe!" she was yelling.

He threw another piece of candy. "Make me, Anna."

Dean didn't like what was going on. He couldn't stand bullying. He ran over to the two and grabbed the Laffy Taffy the kid had in his hand. "Listen to the girl!" he hollered. "Stop being mean!"

"No one comes between me and my candy!" Gabriel yelled, and pushed Dean over. "And I can do what I want to 'cuz I'm older!"

Dean luckily toppled over onto a pile of stuffed animals, but he jumped up and pushed back. "I don' care if you are older! Stop being a bully!"

The adults in the room finally noticed the two boys wrestling and trying to hurt each other and pulled the two apart. Ellen had heard the commotion in the play room and told Jo to run after John and Mary who had already left the building.

Dean was suspended in the air by a male with long hair while Gabriel was kicking in the arms of a young woman.

"No one messes with my candy!" shouted Gabriel, trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Gabriel Novak, that is enough!" the woman scolded.

John burst into the room and Dean froze in his struggles against the childcare worker. "Dean," he said sternly.

Dean shrunk into the arms that were holding him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. But that boy was being mean!" He pointed at Gabriel who stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"I can do that to Anna 'cuz she's my cousin!"

The man set Dean down. "Gabriel…time out. Four minutes. Now."

Gabriel glared at the man with shoulder-length hair. "No. Ash, I won't."

"So you're Ash?" John asked.

Ash nodded. "Yep. Pleased to meet you. You the new kid's daddio?"

"That I am." John turned to his son. "Dean, come here please."

Dean slowly walked to his father. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay, buddy," John said, kneeling. "But when someone is mean to someone else, you gotta tell Miss Ellen, Miss Jo, Ash or, uh…" He looked up at the woman still holding a pouting Gabriel. "What's your name?"

"Becky," she answered.

"Or Miss Becky. Okay?"

Dean nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

John kissed his son on the forehead. "All right, bud. No more fights. Mom and I have to leave now."

"No more fights. I promise!"

* * *

Please be patient for chapter four!

Everything I try doesn't work and my head is swimming with school.

Thanks!

Kisses,

Rachel


End file.
